The Thunder Rolls
by Nefertari22
Summary: The rain pelted the city mercilessly, lighting flashing almost continuously the thunder that accompanied it not deafening but rolling ominously as if to tell them that things may seem bad now but they’re only going to get worse.


Trying to get inspiration for a new story so I fixed some of the grammer in this. Also I changed the rating to T, Mature was a bit much I think. I own nothing.

_The Thunder Rolls_

The rain pelted the city mercilessly, lighting flashing almost continuously the thunder that accompanied it not deafening but rolling ominously as if to tell them that things may seem bad now but they're only going to get worse. Out of the shadows two men fell, one had his back to the twisted metal that seemed to litter this section of the city; the gaudy lights of a bar could be seen behind the other. Lightning flashed and the two men faced each other, both taking raged, gasping breath's in the brief respite from their confrontation, nearly exhausted but neither showed it as they glared at one another teeth and knives flashing as the rain beat heavily upon them.

A second flash and in the blinding light a thin line appeared on the elder's face, a single drop of blood escaping what would one day be a barely visible reminder of the battle. The younger man gave a yell and lunged, the other dodging, heard fabric tear and felt the hot, burning sensation of flesh splitting and knew he hadn't been quick enough. Ignoring the pain that lased through his stomach he brought his knee up into the chest of the still off balance mad man.

Staggering back the other grabbed at his stomach assessing the damage, a deep wound not life threatening but bleeding enough that he would not last much longer if the battle persisted. He grabs the other man by the roll of fabric on the back of his uniform and threw him coughing and sputtering against the wall.

The smaller man quickly recovering glanced at the pipes to his side. In an instant his knife was buried in the rusty metal releasing a sharp hissing stream of hot steam into the taller mans eyes. He yelped and stumble back knowing that he must open his eyes or die but the pain not allowing him to do so.

Seizing his opportunity he tackled the blind man to the ground only to be surprised as his momentum was used against him and they continued rolling the taller of the two on top now. Teeth flashed an expression not of joyful victory but deep hatred and disgust, recurved blade quickly rising wanting to be done with it for good. The pinned man snorted, he'd have taken enjoyment in this moment and savored it but; no he merely wanted him gone and then to be able to forget it ever happened. Not one for mocking his enemies during battle he uttered his first words of the faithful battle "This is for Deadtown".

Golden eyes widen in fear as the blade made its way down. The pinned man saw an opportunity to take action; as the man with the knife had moved enough to allow him to free a fist finding the others wounded stomach. A scream escaped his lips shear force of will keeping him from fainting. He looked up into the eyes of the grinning man.

"Enough I'm done playing with you". He drew the pistol from his side and press it to the sitting mans forehead execution style"the perfect death for a traitor" he hated the way he looked at him cobalt eyes filled with contempt and hatred, Even now seconds from death this traitor still thought he was better then him "My how we've fallen from grace, you've give up every thing, wealth, power and _fear _for an ideal, "

"Those are things that you want, not me". He growled and shook his head. The punch to his stomach had reopened his wound a few more minutes and he would collapse. It was now or never he hung his head in defeat.

"Fine if you care so much for these worthless dogs then you can die with them". Jerking up at the words he caught the gun with his fist a bullet nearly missing his head as he swung his foot around in a leg sweep causing the other to crash to the ground his racing mask the only thing saving him from a concussion. They scrambled for dominance gun knocked from his hand the now pinned attacker reached up and grab the KG mask that hung on his would be victims neck while try to fend off his hands.

His efforts proved futile as the traitor, fueled by rage grab his head and smashed it repeatedly against the concrete blood soaking through the flaming orange hair and on to the others hands as the world went dark.

The blinding rage that had swept over him dissipated and he realized that the insane KG had blacked out. The tall elf stood and clutched his wound the rain beat upon the EX-commander, drops running into his eyes, panting he looked down at Errol blood poring from the back of his head and running into the port.

Good god had he done this? Is this what he'd become? Slowly, resolutely he bent down and picked the limp commanders body. It had to be done this madman along with the baron would destroy the city faster than the Metalheads ever could. He tossed Errol into the polluted waters of haven city and prayed "Mar forgive me for my sins" as Errol drifted towards his grave Torn walked away washing himself forever of the KG and his sins.

Lighting flashed, the thunder rolled and…a hand rose out of the water to grasp at life.


End file.
